


Break Me Gently

by SilverSunshine2012



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual acceptance, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master!Deceit, Master!janus, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Trade, Slave Training, Some angst, Training, also i missed the rp, based off an rp that i wanted to do more justice to, breaking a slave, but it's still manipulative, obstinant slave, pet!logan, slave AU, slave!logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSunshine2012/pseuds/SilverSunshine2012
Summary: Logan is a slave, but no one has ever truly broken him. One day, a strange man, far too smug for Logan's liking, decides to by him. Logan quickly learns he hates this man, but logic tells him obeying is better than a beating. Logan hates him more than he can put words to.  ..so why is he starting to like this bastard-?





	Break Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!! I might actually get closer to finishing this one than the others considering like half of it is already written from an rp i did with a friend on tumblr, but no promises. oh well,

He watched, collar chained to the others’ next to him with his hands tied behind his back, as the slave traders lined him and the rest of the slaves up along the viewing area. Today was show day, and everyone had a price, but that didn’t mean people stopped trying to bargain. He watched as men and women alike came into the slave trader’s area of the market, some browsing, others poking and prodding the “merchandise” to see whether they wanted to buy or not. 

Logan looked on in disgust at it all. This was not the plan he’d had for his life, and this was not a sight that should even be legal. Nonetheless, he was here. So he stood there, waiting. Not like he had much of a choice, but regardless. 

Then a man walked in who seemed to take an interest in Logan. 

“Well, hello there~” the man said in a sultry tone as he walked up to Logan, looking him up and down, but Logan gave no comment, glaring at him before returning his gaze to the front. He kept his eyes forward, unfeeling, unwavering. The man grinned darkly, but still remained playful.

“Looks like you’ve still got a little fire in you. Oh how fun it’ll be to break it out of you~” he said, stroking Logan’s face with the backs of his knuckles, lightly tracing the finer details with his fingers. Logan shivered at those words but refused to give this man the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. Logan yanked his face away from the hand, gritting his teeth to show he wasn’t afraid to bite the bastard if he had to. But the man just chuckled and grabbed his chin harshly, preventing him from even attempting to fulfil his silent threat, making Logan yelp.

“Such pretty teeth~ It’d be a shame if I had to knock them out,” he warned. Logan’s eyes narrowed, but he closed his lips. Losing teeth was definitely not on the top of his priorities. He knew it to be far more logical and beneficial to obey, but he couldn’t bring himself to even pretend. Hard to believe, but logic didn’t dictate every single facet of his life. If it did he wouldn’t be here in the first place.

“That’s better. What’s your name, hm?” he asked absentmindedly as he looked at the price tag on Logan’s collar, seeing both the name and the price. One of the traders finally noticed him and swiftly made his way over. 

“Good day, my good sir! Have you found anything of interest?” he said cheerily, making Logan glare at him, for once not sticking his tongue out in defiance.

“I think I have. This one still has its spunk.”

“Ah, yes. He is definitely one of our more troublesome ones. If you like a challenge he could be perfect for you, sir. I certainly hope you can figure out what makes him tick.” The man nodded, still grinning.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll find something. I’ll take him.”

“Excellent!” the trader replied with customer service glee. He handed him the paperwork and detached Logan’s collar from the chain, putting a leash in its place and handing it to the customer. “Will that be all for you, sir, or would you like some amenities to go with it?” The man hummed in reply as he paid the merchant.

“Do you have a riding crop? Just in case he gets out of line.”

“Of course! Right away, sir!” Then he dashed off, making Logan smirk at the way the men who had beat him for his disobedience so many times in the past were now bending over backwards for the every whim of the customers. 

“Does this amuse you, slave?” the man asked with a smirk. Logan gave a coy smile in reply, but still didn’t speak

“You will speak when spoken to, slavy,” he commanded firmly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you would have preferred me be respectful,” Logan retorted in a sarcastic tone, earning him a slap across the face.

“Watch your tone!” Logan hissed at the sting, grimacing, before glaring at the ground and slowly lifting his gaze straight ahead with well guarded hatred and contempt. This somehow made the man chuckle.

“Oh, you will be so much fun to break~” he purred. Logan chose not to speak again, not wanting to be slapped again for his mouth. He always got himself in trouble for his mouth. Why did everyone always want him to speak? Didn’t they know he didn’t for this very reason? He sighed inwardly, watching the trader come back with the crop, practically skipping along. Logan rolled his eyes.

“Here you are! If there is anything else you need please don’t hesitate to call or come back! We’d be happy to have you.” Logan gagged at the sickeningly sweet tone his former “trainer” used. It was so fake and meaningless. It was disgusting. 

But he didn’t have as much time to think about that as he would’ve liked as the man holding his leash tugged him along towards his car. Then he opened the door and told Logan to get in. Logan glared at him as if to say “really.” but the man only gave him a smirk in reply. This bastard was going to make him sit on his fucking hands! He sighed a huff and tried his best to get in without the use of his hands, and the bastard was of course no help. Just as well, he supposed. Even if he had helped, Logan probably would have tried to bite him or something. 

Soon they were off, off to a place Logan knew nothing about, where he had no say, with a man who could now legally do anything he wanted to him. He shuddered in disgust at the thought, but didn’t show it. He still refused to speak, but part of him wanted to ask what would be expected of him here. Things always seemed worse when they were in the realm of the unknown. 

Then the man put his hand on Logan’s thigh! His  _ inner _ thigh no less! Logan scooted away from him, covering his exposed member with the leg closest to the driver’s seat, but the man just reached over again, just resting his hand there with this smug look on his face. He was very much looking forward to getting to know his new pet, and having a little fun~

Logan, however, just squirmed away farther, as far away as he possibly could in the confines of the car. He could only hope that he was far enough away that reaching over would be too unsafe to drive. Thankfully he seemed to be right, as the man huffed and returned to the steering wheel, driving them both safely home.

Once they got there, he got out and opened Logan’s door, this time helping him out. Logan hated every second of it, but what choice did he have? He couldn’t run. Even if he did this bastard would just yank him back with the leash. And even if he did manage to escape his grip, Logan still wouldn’t get far, not like this. Everyone would know immediately that he was a slave and just call the cops to have him returned to his owner. He was so screwed..


End file.
